Sparkabet: F is for Farrago
by Sparky Army
Summary: Farrago: confused mass of objects or people. Elizabeth and John are stuck in a strange place and have to help each other to get back home.


_**The alphabet is something everyone is familiar with (at least we hope so, lol) so why not Sparkify it? After all everything needs to be sparked at least once lol. So 26 Sparky fics are coming your way with titles from A to Z. **_

**Farrago **

By saphiretwin369 and sparklyshimmer2010

_F is for Farrago – confused mass of objects or people_

Elizabeth opened her eyes, blinking the light and sleepiness that assaulted her away. She sat up slowly, confused. She was wearing white scrubs, and was alone in an all white room, empty except a chair, a water fountain, and the bed.

What was going on? Where was she? How did she get there? She couldn't remember what she had last been doing, but she knew she should be in Atlantis, and this wasn't Atlantis.

She got out of the bed and walked to the window. She moved two slats of the blinds apart to peer through. Everything looked so much like she was back on Earth…

She noticed a hospital bracelet on her left wrist. She looked at it a moment but didn't understand the words and numbers except her name.

She moved to the door, and upon finding it locked, looked out through the window into a long hallway. She pounded on the door, calling out.

A man and a nurse rounded the corner and moved towards her. The man, rather tall with graying hair and a mustache and beard, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Good morning, Doctor Weir. I'm Doctor Adam Fletcher."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Acute Care Unit of Willoughby State Hospital."

She stared at him in shock as the name registered in her head. "Willoughby. That's um, that's a psychiatric hospital."

"Outside D.C., yes."

"I'm on Earth?"

He just smiled politely and nodded, confirming what she'd already guessed.

"When did I get back?"

"You mean back to Earth? Doctor Weir, you never left."

---

Elizabeth sat across from Fletcher, confused. They'd moved into his office after their initial talk.

She didn't remember coming back. Maybe that was connected to her being in the psychiatric hospital.

"You had just begun mediating a treaty for the U.N. when you collapsed mid-speech," Fletcher was saying, "You've been under a tremendous amount of stress recently. The treaty negotiation was the final straw that triggered what is known as a brief reactive psychosis."

Elizabeth looked down, just listening.

"I know, you're confused. This type of disorder can be very frightening, but the good news is your condition is most likely transitory. These episodes usually pass within a number of days."

Elizabeth felt like grinding her teeth in frustration. She had to ask. "I'm sorry, but how did I get here?"

"You were transported by ambulance to a hospital in D.C., then-"

"No, I mean from Atlantis."

Doctor Fletcher looked confused.

"I-I don't remember coming back," Elizabeth said.

"Atlantis?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. He must not know. "What's your security clearance?"

"Did you want to talk to someone regarding the treaty?"

No! She just wanted to know what happened since she last remembered being on Atlantis. What treaty!?

Fletcher must have seen the confusion on her face, because he said, "The U.N. Accord -- non-nuclear proliferation in North Africa. That's what you were mediating when you collapsed."

She shook her head in surprise. "I negotiated that treaty well over two years ago," she stated. That was before Atlantis, before Antarctica, before she met John.

She idly wondered why that last thought crossed her mind while Fletcher responded.

"No three days ago." She started once again, not exactly expecting that answer. "Since then you've been here, in a severely depressed and near-catatonic state."

"No! No," she protested, searching desperately in her memory. The last mission had been to Asuras, and then John talking to her in the infirmary flashed through her head. She started slowly, "I was in my office, and I was reading over a mission report…"

She stood up at a loss for an explanation except that this couldn't be happening. "This ... this can't be real," she stated.

"Doctor Weir, I assure you, it _is_ real."

She looked at him, suddenly having a strong feeling of recognition that she couldn't place. "Ok, Ok, then yes," she finally started, "there _is_ somebody I need to speak with regarding the treaty, right away."

---

John groaned and turned over on the small bed. He woke up from his half-asleep state and rubbed a hand across his face. When he finally opened his eyes, he jumped quickly out of the bed, looking around the small, empty white room in suspicion and surprise.

Where the hell was he?

He moved to the door, and upon finding it – unsurprisingly – locked, turned around and rubbed a hand through his hair, thinking. He spotted the window and looking back through the door briefly, walked over to examine it. It seemed pretty secure but maybe he could…

Just as he was about to try and knock the glass out, a voice came from behind him.

"Are you sure you want to do that Colonel Sheppard?"

John turned slowly around, as if there was a gun held to his back. Instead, he found an empty handed, middle-aged man with graying hair and dark mustache and beard.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"My name is Doctor Fletcher. You're in the Acute Care Unit of Willoughby State Hospital.

"And where the hell is that?"

"It's a psychiatric hospital outside D.C."

"I'm sorry," John ground out, still being hostile. He didn't trust this Fletcher one bit. "Did you say psychiatric hospital?"

Fletcher nodded patiently.

"Why am I in a psychiatric hospital? And why here?"

"You had a brief reactive psychosis due to recent events with your job over at McMurdo. Your ex-wife, Ms Sage, requested you be brought here for your recovery."

Nancy? McMurdo? This wasn't making sense. Hadn't he just been on Atlantis, about to go to bed?

"I know you're confused Colonel," the doctor continued, "This type of disor-"

"No, you're lying. I was at McMurdo more than two years ago. Right now I'm on Atlantis dreaming, or else some alien has really messed with my head."

"Colonel? Atlantis? Alien?"

John just glared at him.

"I know there was some top secret stuff going on over at McMurdo, something to do with homeland security measures. Would you like me to contact someone for you?"

John moved forward. "Yeah, why don't you? You can get me General Jack O'Neill. That's with two 'L's."

Fletcher nodded and walked out the open door, locking it shut behind him.

---

Elizabeth stood watching as O'Neill left, still seeing that image of him in her mind. She looked down when he finally stepped through the door.

She looked around the visiting room, at a loss as to what to do. When her eyes reached the front entrance again she did a double take. A man whom she knew very well had just stepped inside. It made her heart skip a beat, and she started to walk over to him, wondering how he was here, if she'd never met him.

"John….?"

Hearing his name, the Air Force pilot, dressed in casual jeans and a button shirt, turned in her direction and eyed her curiously.

He gave her a small, uncomfortable smile. "I'm sorry Miss, do I know you?"

He didn't know how much that crushed her. But she reasserted herself and said, "Yes, please, you have to help me."

He frowned. "Would you like me to go get a nurse for you?"

She shook her head. "No! Please, this may sound strange to you but what's happening now, isn't real. Something's happened and we're – we're trapped here."

"Uh-huh…"

"We know each other! You're name is John Sheppard, you're a Colonel in the Air Force and you love football. You have to help me get out of here and figure out what is going on so we can get back to Atlantis."

"Listen Ma'am, I don't know where you got my name from, but perhaps you heard it somewhere round here and are confusing me with someone. I'm only a Major. And I don't know what you're talking about. Why don't I just go and get one of the nurses for you?"

He smiled and started to move off in the direction of a dark-haired orderly but she stopped him when she cried out, "No! Don't!"

She seemed so panicked that he decided back off.

"Alright, I won't."

He gave her a soft look that she knew anybody rarely received and her stomach dropped. How could this John still affect her like that?

"Thank you. I-I'm sorry, I'll just leave you alone now."

He nodded. "Alright. But uh, you take care Ok?" He narrowed his eyes. "Don't do anything stupid."

She gave him a small smile and he walked away, disappearing through another door.

She moved to the other end of the visiting room, thinking. How could neither Jack nor John not know about Atlantis, unless this wasn't real?

She saw a door, an exit, with an orderly standing by.

Don't do anything stupid, John had said?

Ah hell, she thought, and swung her arm at the man.


End file.
